Gomennasai
by IceFF
Summary: Spoiler capítulo 416. "Tu corazón sobresaltado era calmado por la joven que te abrazaba sin decir nada, quien con su calidez te recordaba… que no estabas solo" Dedicado a los sentimientos de perdida y culpa de Gray, al valor de Juvia de decir lo que había pasado y sobretodo a esta hermosa escena de la pareja. Drabble.


**Personajes/Fairy Tail:** Hiro Mashima.

**Advertencias: **Spoiler del capítulo 416.

**Recomendación/inspiración musical:** The rain / Joe Hisaishi.

**Historia©Ice.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**g.o.m.e.n.n.a.s.a.i**

Tus manos temblorosas clavaron la madera en nieve helada que acogía el símbolo del que sería un recuerdo constante al amor que tenías por tus padres.

Tu rostro inexpresivo contemplaba el letrero en el que antes tu padre, Silver, había rendido honor a ti y a tu madre. Pero ahora habías reemplazado tu nombre por el suyo.

Silver y Mika.

Maldición.

Las últimas palabras que había dedicado él para ti llegaban como un tenue susurro que oprimía tu corazón. ¿Acaso habías hecho algo malo? ¿Por qué todos los que ambas te dejaban?, estas preguntas no encontraban nunca respuesta, solo servían para torturar tu alma.

Tal vez, tu padre sabía que estabas maldito y por eso te heredo ese poder, para que expiaras tus culpas, asesinando. En el fondo querías creer eso, pero sabías que se te había dado para proteger a tus seres amados, y eso era lo que más te aterraba, no tener el valor de usar tus manos para luchar por quienes amabas. Que te quedaras solo… de nuevo.

Miedo, esa palabra retumbaba en la nieve del frío y destrozado paisaje que parecía no encontrar respuesta en tus ojos vacíos que se habían cansado de llorar, o eso pensabas.

La escuchaste llamarte y el sobresalto alteró la ficticia calma que creías tener. Observaste como sus labios pronunciaban palabras que se clavaban como afiladas navajas en tu pecho, ¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué de entre todas las personas tenía que ser ella? Una rabia grotesca se apoderó de ti, ¿Contra ella?, no, contra ti, porque fuiste tan cobarde que fue Juvia quien se tuvo que ensuciar por ti.

Tomaste su delicado cuerpo con rabia y el gesto que se había querido disfrazar de valor poco a poco flaqueó sacando a flote todos los sentimientos culposos que seguían guardados en el rincón más oscuro de tu gélido corazón.

Había algo en ella, una extraña magia que encontraba la manera para derretir tu fría coraza y mostrarte tan débil y amedrentado como era que estabas.

Recargaste tu rostro en su pecho escuchando el trotar exaltado del corazón de la dama que te amaba tanto que había querido renunciar a ti, creyendo que la odiabas. Cuando era todo lo contrario.

_Gracias._

Atinaste a decir expresando todo lo que sentías al saber que fue ella quien proporcionó, por fin, descanso a tu padre. Desfalleciste en el suelo y lagrimas llenas de arrepentimiento se rebelaron contra tu fachada de hombre rudo.

_Lo siento…_

Sentías tanto ser tan cobarde y no poder retener a tus seres amados contigo. Verlos partir protegiéndote.

_Lo siento…_

Sentías el no poder cumplir la tarea que te encomendó tu padre antes de partir: destruir aquel demoniaco libro, por el cual, te había heredado su poder.

_Lo siento mucho…_

Pero sobretodo, sentías el haber hecho sufrir a la mujer más importante, después de tu madre, por tu estúpido miedo. Sentías el que ella hubiera tenido que manchar sus manos efectuando la labor que tú debías de haber cumplido; liberar a tu padre.

Tu corazón sobresaltado era calmado por la joven que te abrazaba sin decir nada, quien con su calidez te recordaba…

…_**que no estabas solo.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Ice comenta:<strong>

Sigo viva 8'D, o tal vez sea un espectro quien no pueda creer cuanto lloro con el último capítulo de Fairy tail. Imagine tantas veces como es que esta escena ocurriría, pero nunca pensé que Hiro nos regalaría algo tan hermoso y perfecto. El que Gray se mostrara tan frágil con Juvia es porque ha comenzado a confiar en ella con todo su corazón y eso es askdaoskdoakdsoasd TwT

Siempre digo lo mismo, pero es la verdad, lamento mucho la ausencia, la universidad me absorbe y estos últimos meses he tenido problemas de salud, lo que ha empeorado mi situación para tener tiempo de escribir fics.

En fin, espero les haya gustado este pequeño drabble dedicado a los sentimiento de Gray, y al valor que tuvo Juvia de encararlo y decirle lo que paso. Angst por supuesto, porque ya saben que amo este género y soy masoquista, ok no XD~

Bien tengo esta semanita libre, así que espero estar subiendo el prólogo que tengo ya casi terminado de un fic de época Gruvia titulado "Divinas Máscaras", y también la continuación de Kare, cuya continuación la tengo en progreso y espero no tarde mucho.

Gracias por todos sus comentarios, apoyo, etc. Soy muy feliz de ver sus reviews, favs y follows, me animan a hacerme espacio para continuar sacando historias de esta cabeza helada y loca que fangirleo con el baile de Gray –smirk-

Muchas gracias, nos leemos pronto.

Byesu~


End file.
